


Cover Art for Podfic of The Other Side of Grace

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Digital Art, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidart, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover and art created for librarychick_94's recording of sardonicsmiley's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Podfic of The Other Side of Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Other Side of Grace (including snippets) [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114834) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [The Other Side of Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/121272) by Sardonicsmiley. 



> I think this picture is set just after the main story, but before the final snippet.  
> Click on the cover for the larger artwork on which it's based.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/614043/614043_original.jpg)

 


End file.
